1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a closure system for orthoses with an improved pull system to provide a mechanical advantage for applying compression forces to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of orthotic systems have been suggested to address both injury and degenerate conditions that may occur—for example, a spinal orthosis to effectively stabilize the lumbo-sacral spine. Geriatric patients frequently experience chronic low back pain as a result of vertebral degeneration, discogenic disease and postural deterioration. Orthoses have been proposed to address stabilization of the lumbo-sacral spine and to assist in both pelvic tilt and rotational control. Such orthoses assist the patient in standing, sitting and prone positions by relieving postural stress pain. Various forms of back braces and corsets, both of a flexible and rigid configuration have been proposed, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,072,725, 5,074,288, 4,508,110, 3,927,665, 4,099,524, 4,475,543, and 5,634,891. Frequently, patients with arthritic hands lack the dexterity to tighten and adjust such lumbo-sacral supports and other types of orthoses. Various forms of hook and pile or nap straps and closure systems, including hook and eye closure systems with buckles, are frequently utilized. Conventional corsets with lacing that is respectively looped through eyelets have provided a mechanical advantage when the lacing is tightened for patients. However, friction can be a factor between the lacing and the eyelets.
Other examples of lumbo-sacral orthoses can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,378, 5,967,998, 6,478,759, 5,437,617, 6,213,968 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,940. In each of these patents, a mechanical advantage is secured by either pulling straps through a conventional buckle system on the '378, '998 and '759 patents, or by using a series of pulleys in the '617, '968 and '940 patents. Still further examples of orthoses with mechanical advantage closure systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,529, which uses swivelable eyelets or rings instead of pulleys, and U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/0068890, which uses support posts instead of pulleys.
There is still a demand for relatively economical orthoses that can be conveniently used by a patient for a mechanical advantage in exerting compression and to provide a simplified and easily manufactured closure system.